


You Don't know Jack! (revised)

by Bingomzan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingomzan/pseuds/Bingomzan
Summary: A rewrite of my other story. Hopefully featuring longer chapters, better storylines, and less plotholes.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day for the Jack Spicer. The boy genius was sitting in his lab working on his Jack-Bots. As he was making adjustments, Wuya suddenly burst into the lab.

"Jack! A shen gong wu has appeared!" Wuya hollered. Jack, startled by the noise, hit his head on the lamp he was working under.

"Ow! What have I told you about barging in here while I'm working?!" Jack yelled back, nursing his head.

"I don't care. You are here to be my slave, I don't take orders from you." Wuya smugly said.

"What do you want, Oh Great Wuya." Jack said with a mock bow, muttering "I should have never opened that damn puzzle box."

"As I said, a new wu has appeared. It is called the oaracle. It looks like a boat paddle and will tell the holder how to acheive their desire. It seems to be located in Kansas."

"Fine, fine. I'll go get it. Jack-Bots, let's go." Jack yelled the last part as he turned on his hover-pack and set off for Kansas.

The flight took him a couple of hours. He spent this time thinking about how his life was going and where he wanted it to go. It has been 2 years since he opened the puzzle box and freed Wuya from her prison. Jack considered this the worst decision of his life. As far as he was considered, the only good thing to come out of it was meeting Chase Young. He met the evil warlord about 6 months after Wuya was freed. 

His first impression of Chase was that of admiration. Here was a powerful warlord who didn't take any crap from anyone. Also, did he mention that Chase could turn into a literal demon? Yeah, he was bad-ass. Chase was also everything Jack was not. Chase was hot, intelligent, and had all the martial arts skills to back everything up. Jack had intelligence, that was about it. He was skinny and a pushover. Hell, his bots did more fighting then he did.

Jack's mind then turned towards the wu he was going after. Wuya mentioned that it would tell him how to acheive his dream. That would be nice, if he knew what he desired. 

"I suppose I desire to be like Chase. Strong and someone that no one dares mock. Also, it would be cool to be an actual heylin warrior, instead of someone who has no magic." Jack mused as he got nearer to the wu.

Jack looked ahead and saw a light coming from a cornfield. As he swooped down for a closer look, it appeared that the light was coming from a scarecrow. Someone had used the oaracle as a crossbeam to put up a scarecrow. That was a waste, but since it hadn't activated itself, the farmer didn't know what he had. Jack rushed to the scarecrow and managed to just about get his hands on the oaracle as the monks showed up. 

"Stop, Spicer! Drop the oaracle before we kick you butt into three days from now." Omi screamed. Dojo came up and parked so both the monks and Jack were about 5 feet away from the wu.

"Weekend, Omi. Kick his butt into the weekend." Raimundo said as he facepalmed. He should stop trying to teach Omi slang, but he secretly enjoyed everyone's groans when omi invariably messed up.

"Whatever, losers. I need this wu. Now, go run along back to the temple." Jack snarled.

"Why don't you make us? Oh, wait, you can't. You're too weak." Raimundo scoffed.

"Yeah, you lose more showdowns than Omi has messed up phrases." Kimiko smirked.

"You little punks. Jack-Bots ATTACK!!" As Jack screamed out his commands, he jumped for the wu. Miraculously, he managed to grab it before the monks did. As his hand grabbed the wu, time seemed to stop for Jack.

"What do you desire?" asked an unknown voice.

"I want to be like Chase Young. Strong, a heylin warrior, and someone that won't be mocked by anyone." Jack said, knowing he was talking to the wu.

"You desire a lot. This will be a hard path. There are no shortcuts to the results you seek. Are you sure you want to know how to acheive this? There are no second chances. Once I have given you your answer, you will no longer be able to request my aid. This is your last chance to change your mind."

"I am sure. I am tired of how my life has been going the past 2 years and I need to do something to change it."

"Very well." The oaracle spoke. As soon as it finished speaking, a gem appeared in Jack's hand.

"Create a robot of yours and make this gem it's power source. The gem contains all the challenges and obstacles you will need to overcome to gain your desire. If you stray from your quest too far, the gem will disappear and can not be regained. The gem will also disappear when the quest is complete."

"Thank you, oaracle. I will do my best to fulfill the gift you have given me."

"I hope you do. Now, goodbye, Jack Spicer." 

The world jumped back into motion and Jack saw all of his bots were destroyed and the monks staring at him ready for a fight.

"Where'd that gem come from, Spicer?" Raimundo questioned.

"None of your business. Here's your wu, I gotta jet." Jack tossed the oaracle to the monks and sped off back to his lab.


	2. The Island Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack builds a teacher.

As Jack sped back to the Lab, he knew he had to do two very important things. He had to finally turn on the force field that would keep Wuya physically out of his lab and come up with a new type of Jack-Bot that could handle the gem. The reason he wanted to keep Wuya out is because he didn't want any of the Heylin side to know what he was doing. As for the new bot, he wanted to build a bot that would look like what he thought he would end up as. This would serve as motivation and a good marker on how he was progressing.

As Jack was arriving back at his house, he got accosted by Wuya. "Where is the Wu?" Wuya asked angrily.

"I don't have it. I got there too late. Dojo was leaving as I arrived. I couldn't even challenge them to a showdown." Jack replied, brushing past Wuya and heading to his lab.

"You are an imcompetent weasel! I don't even know why the fuck I put up with you anymore!" Wuya screamed. "You had PLENTY of time to get there, I made sure of it."

Jack, who had reached the door to his lab, opened the door, turned around and replied. "You put up with me as I am the ONLY reason you are free. Now, leave me alone as I have a big project I need to finish."

Jack slammed the door and flipped the small switch next to it. The switch activated the force field that would keep any Heylin users out of his lab, unless they were inside when it was activated. He waited near the door to see what Wuya did next. After a few seconds, he heard a scream and a sound like meat being put directly into a hot pan. As he figured, Wuya tried to open the lab door. His force field extended a couple inches past the door, so Wuya couldn't even grab the handle to open it. Seeing that his shield was working, Jack set about building the Jack-bot that would house the gem.

About ten hours later, Jack took off his welding helmet, stepped back, and looked at his newest creation. The bot looked like Jack thought he might after finishing his training. Jack, himself, was about 5'11", skinny with slight muscle definition, red hair, and a pale complexion from not going out much. The Jack-bot was about 6'2", had a runners build and looked to be chilsed out of marble. It had defined muscles and a very well defined 6 pack. The skin tone looked like someone who spent everyday surfing. The hair was a bit longer than Jack's current style, it was pretty close to a character in a manga he read once, Minato Namikaze from Naruto.

Jack looked at what he had created and was very happy. He had made a great model for what he wanted to become. Now, all he had to do was power it up. Carefully, he placed the gem in the back of the bot's skull and closed it up. Walking back around to the front, he noticed the eyes had begun to glow purple.

"Initializing training protocol." The Jack-bot intoned in an almost perfect copy of his voice. The bot's voice was a little deeper than his own.

"Systems coming online. Loading protocols and searching world for suitable training site." The bot's body started stretching, as if it had just woken up and not been created.

"Suitable place found. Prepare for coordinates...3°53'31.1"N 159°23'11.9"W" Jack hurriedly wrote them down, so he knew where he was supposed to go. The bot then stopped moving and went into a comfortable looking pose.

"Systems online, protocols loaded. Hello. My name is Gem. It is nice to meet you Jack Spicer." 

"I will be in charge of your training and any other logisitcs that need to take place. The training will take approximately 5 years, but this timeline may be changed based on your actions."

"Please note that if you fall behind by more than 10% or if you fail a milestone test, I will deactivate and my core will disappear. My core cannot be regained and you will be left with any progress you had made to that point. Please confirm acceptance of these terms. Once you do so, please make ready tyo depart to the designated training area."

Jack was listening to the bot go through the 'warm-up' procedures and was grinning the entire time. At the last part, a flame of determination was lit inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to complete this training. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and he would probably want to give up multiple times. However, he knew that he would pull through and come out better on the other side.

"Hell yeah I accept." Jack said determinedly. "I can't wait to start."

"Very well. Please pack according to the needs for a tropical island. You will not need to bring any tech with you. All contact with the outside world will be cut off until the training is complete. You may leave a note if you wish." The bot instructed.

"Ok, I'll go pack. As for a note, nope. Not leaving one. They won't really care if I disappear for a bit." Jack said as he got ready to go pack. He left the lab via a passageway to his room to gather his belongings he would need.

As he entered his room, he was relived to see Wuya wasn't there. Then he remembered, he had activated the force field and that his room was inside it, so she couldn't have found him anyway. Jack tore through his dresser looking for all of his shorts and tank tops. He tossed them all in his bag with some underwear and socks. The thing that took him the longest was leaving behind his trenchcoat. He had worn it since he was 13, around 3 years. He had never left home without it. It was part of his identity and Jack didn't want to leave it behind, though he knew he needed to.

Jack laid it softly on the bed, saying "I'll be back, and I'll make you proud to be on my shoulders."

After that, Jack left his room and went back to the lab where Gem was waiting.

"Are you ready to depart, and are you sure you do not wish to inform anyone of your abscense?" Gem inquired.

"I am ready, and no one needs to know I'm gone or what I'm doing."

"Good, let us be off. Please deactivate the Heylin force field and we can depart."

"Ok." Jack said, as he went and turned off the force field. As he opened the door slightly, he was pleased and slightly amazed that wuya was nowhere to be found. Gem came up behind him and they both went outside to the lawn.

"Please hop on and I shall fly us to the island." Gem said.

"Sure thing, Gem. I can't wait to get started." With that, Jack and Gem flew off to begin the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to Beta or draw Jack and/or Gem, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this or the original better.
> 
> Now with Discord: https://discord.gg/GFytmbYET6


End file.
